


Hatake Kakashi

by WildflowerWoods



Series: Team Minato [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWoods/pseuds/WildflowerWoods
Summary: Hatake Kakashi was many things.Jonin.Team leader.Team-mate.ANBU.Shinobi.Prodigy.But above everything else, one could say Hatake Kakashi was unlucky.Both lucky and unlucky in one fell swoop.Things that would kill many he survived,but those he loved always suffered.He was lucky in the fact that he wasn't killed under those falling rocks.He was unlucky in the fact that he survived because Orochimaru wanted him.His luck had caused many things to happen to both him and those he cared about,But at this point in time he wanted it gone.Luck had given him a battle he couldn't win.





	Hatake Kakashi

Hatake Kakashi was many things.

Jonin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

ANBU.

Shinobi.

Prodigy.

But above everything else, one could say Hatake Kakashi was unlucky.

 

 

Both lucky and unlucky in one fell swoop.

Things that would kill many he survived,

but those he loved always suffered.

He was lucky in the fact that he wasn't killed under those falling rocks.

He was unlucky in the fact that he survived because Orochimaru wanted him.

His luck had caused many things to happen to both him and those he cared about,

But at this point in time he wanted it gone.

Luck had given him a battle he couldn't win.

 

 

Kakashi looked at the woman before of him. A woman he hadn't seen in years.

"GET BACK!" She yelled, a very familiar blade held out in front of her. His blade. He could see a mask much like the one he used to wear over her face. "I'm warning you!"

"Dog" Orochimaru appeared "End her." Kakashi could do nothing but run at the woman he'd once called an ally. The woman he'd once called a friend. Despite his mask covering her face, and Obito's eye instead of her left one he'd know her anywhere. If it wasn't for the mask and hair dye she'd recognise him. The same mask that had just taken a brutal hit and now sported a giant crack. If he had been in control Hatake Kakashi would have smiled. Only her.

"I won't let you hurt any of them!" She snarled as she pushed him back from the academy door she guarded. Another swing. Another hit on the mask. Another crack.

"Dog" Orochimaru spoke again. "Leave." Kakashi backed off as one last swing shattered the mask. Her eye's widened as she glimpsed the familiar face but in an instant Kakashi was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

Luck had indeed messed with Hatake Kakashi.

First it stole the lives of those he cared about.

Then it pitted him against the only one he loved who still lived.

Hatake Kakashi hated luck.

Or, more accurately,

Hatake Kakashi hated Orochimaru.

Hatake Kakashi hated the Akatsuki.

Hatake Kakashi hated himself.

 

 

 

 

 

If things had gone better he wouldn't be here.

If things had gone better his Father wouldn't have killed himself

If things had gone better Obito wouldn't have died.

If things had gone better he wouldn't have had to abandon the Leaf.

If things had gone better Rin wouldn't be the last of the team still standing.

If things had gone better Hatake Kakashi wouldn't have suffered.

But things hadn't gone better.

And now Hatake Kakashi had to do something.

He had to fight back.

Even if he had to stand alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hatake Kakashi stared at the man in front of him. The man who had arrived with Uchiha Madara. There was no way this man could be here. This man was dead.

Only, he couldn't be. The black hair framing a pale face with mismatched eyes.

"Obito" He spoke quietly.

"Kakashi" Obito returned.

"How?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Orochimaru got a curse mark on me"

"Madara pulled me from the rubble"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hatake Kakashi's luck was shit.

And it made his friends luck shit too.

Hatake Kakashi hated luck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What. The. Fuck. Is going on here?" The woman demanded. "How the hell are you two here? I watched you die!" Hatake Kakashi watched as the same woman he'd faced during the chunin exam yelled at him.

"We had no choice Rin. Madara-Sama decided our fate. He saw the team as too powerful. He had to split it up. Either that or control it. But despite getting us, he never got you. The three-tails' jinchuriki. Jonin of Konoha, Nohara Rin. The sole survivor of team Minato." Obito was the first to respond to her.

"You...you had no choice?!" She spluttered. "Yeah right! You bastard! You knew exactly what you were doing! You killed Minato-Sensie and Kushina-Sama! You left Naruto-Kun an orphan! You helped them get Kakashi!"

"Rin!" Kakashi cut in. "You know as well as I do that there was no willing choice on this side. Neither of us wanted this to happen. We're sorry you had to suffer. You bear your loved ones memories with pride."

"Thirteen years Baka. You let me think you were dead for thirteen years!" Obito sighed

"We tried Rin. We tried to make you see sense. Now they're going to make us deal with you the hard way." Rin took a half step back, pulling her headband up and unsheathing the sword that hung at her waist.

"Then we'll do it the hard way. It's not like we've ever done it any other way in the first place" She spoke quietly, her voice almost swallowed up by the mask that covered the bottom half of her face.  _Kakashi's_  mask

"You always were a stubborn one Rin." Orochimaru stood behind her "Then again, you'd have to be considering your team. The next Hokage, the Hatake prodigy and a Uchiha. No wonder people saw you as the useless one. And yet, out of all of them you're the last one standing. One lone person living for four other souls. It's obvious in the way you dress." He smirked as he gestured to her outfit. "Obito's eye in the place of yours. Those are his goggles at your side as well. Kakashi's mask to hide your emotions alongside his blade as a reminder that his memory lives on. If I'm not mistaken that is your sensie's Jonin vest you wear. And his wife's hitai-ate. Mementos of a family long lost to you. How many more will you love only to lose? How many more will you end up living for? Join us and end your suffering. End theirs!" Orochimaru gestured at both Kakashi and Obito. Inside Kakashi cursed. Of there was one thing that could stop Rin from fighting it was that. "I will end my pets torment if you surrender. Madara may even do the same for his. Those you care about will be in pain no more. If you don't they will both suffer for eternity. Who's worth more? Those in your heart or those out there?" 

"As much as I love those in here, Naruto needs me more. My students need me more. It breaks my heart to say this and I hope they can forgive me but I will not surrender! We are at war. Casualties will happen as much as it will hurt those that live, we will move on. The pain wont go away but we will learn to live with it. If I surrender all hope is gone. As much as I want them back, as much as I want to go with them, I cannot. So, my answer is no. Do what you will. I will not give you what you desire" She turned back to face Kakashi "Do what you must. I do not blame you."

"Rin..." He spoke softly "We're sorry"

"Dog. Tobi." Orochimaru ordered "Kill her." Kakashi's hand moved against his will, only pausing slightly when she spoke

"No. You have no need to be sorry. I failed you both."

"Rin!" Obito spoke through gritted teeth. "You have to fight!"

"And I will." Kakashi cursed inside his mind as both he and Obito attacked the woman they'd once called a team-mate.  "Obito. Kakashi. I'm sorry" The blade in her hand swung.  _Kakashi's_  blade. The sharingan in her eye socket swirled.  _Obito's_  sharingan. 

 

Kakashi could do nothing but attack. He could do nothing but follow the orders of a madman that had ruined what was left of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hatake Kakashi was many things.

Jonin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

ANBU.

Shinobi.

Prodigy.

But above everything else, one could say Hatake Kakashi was unlucky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Both lucky and unlucky in one fell swoop.

Things that would kill many he survived,

but those he loved always suffered.

He was lucky in the fact that he wasn't killed under those falling rocks.

He was unlucky in the fact that he survived because Orochimaru wanted him.

His luck had caused many things to happen to both him and those he cared about,

But at this point in time he wanted it gone.

Luck had given him a battle he couldn't win.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But maybe he didn't have to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As he attacked Rin appeared to come to meet him, only to turn last minute and throw her blade,  _his_  blade, at Orochimaru. The sword flew true and struck the snake sanin in the throat. Kakashi fell to the ground with a gasp. His body his once more.

"Told you I'd find a way to save you" Kakashi looked up to see Rin offering her hand.

"Rin." He smiled "Thank you"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hatake Kakashi was many things.

Jonin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

ANBU.

Shinobi.

Prodigy.

But above everything else, Hatake Kakashi had strange luck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luck had given Hatake Kakashi pain and sorrow.

 

Luck had given Hatake Kakashi torment and suffering.

 

Luck had given Hatake Kakashi heart break and loss

 

 

 

 

 

 

But Luck had given Hatake Kakashi Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Hatake Kakashi wouldn't trade them for anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The team that had enemy shinobi running on sight.

The team that worked together like they'd never been apart a day in their lives.

The team that owed everything to each other. 

 

Hatake Kakashi.

Uchiha Obito.

Nohara Rin. 

 

 

 

 

 

Hatake Kakashi was many things.

 

 

 

 

Jonin.

Team leader.

Team-mate.

ANBU.

Shinobi.

Prodigy.

Lucky.

And after everything, he looked at the two stood beside him and smiled

 

 

 

 

Hatake Kakashi was many things.

 

 

 

 

Jonin. 

Team leader. 

Team-mate. 

ANBU. 

Shinobi. 

Prodigy. 

Survivor.

Lucky.

 

 

 

 

 

And after decades of being lost,

 

 

 

 

 

Hatake Kakashi was home.


End file.
